Typically, take-out food is packaged in paper, paperboard, corrugated fiberboard, plastic, or foam food containers. The takeout container is primarily configured to contain and carry prepared meals or other food items, purchased at a restaurant that the purchaser intends to eat elsewhere. One commonly known takeout container, the Chinese oyster takeout box, is a folded, waxed or plastic coated, paperboard container. Such takeout boxes have an elongated rectangular shape and include a wire handle. Often, the Chinese oyster takeout box is coated with a material such as wax or plastic. The paraffin-based wax or plastic coating on such containers hinders their recyclability. This makes it unsuitable for consuming the food contained therein.
In many instances, the chopsticks, or other utensils, necessary to consume the food are not attached to the Chinese oyster takeout box. Similarly, condiments are generally not attached to, or placed inside the Chinese oyster takeout box. This results in a situation where the required utensil and condiments are not provided, either because the food packager forgot, or the condiment and utensil became separated from the Chinese oyster takeout box during the food packaging and pickup process.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.